Stupid Life
by Betterthenyoubunny
Summary: Naruto works in an Ice cream shop, Sakura's his boss, Sasuke is class president. How much more can life suck? Bad at summaries. First story. M to be safe. Sasunaru, possible SaiNaru AU
1. Naruto

"UGH!" Naruto ran the back of his hand across his forehead and angrily shook it off, looking back down and away from the blazing sun back down to the evil table's he had been forced to clean. "God, I hope we don't have anymore costumers later..." he knew what he was saying was impossible, seeing as he worked in a ice cream shop and it was fucking hot outside!

He placed the dirty white rag (more of a grey now) back in his pocket of his apron and walked back toward the entrance of the shop. He felt relieved as rush of cool air hit him, god was he grateful air conditioning.

"Sakura! Im done with the tables outside!" he said happily, almost skipping over to the counter 'cept, that would look weird.

He saw a flash of pink hair from the doorway and suddenly Sakura appeared in front of him smiling. "Ok, Thanks Naru, hey um...can you work the register now? It's almost time for the rush"

Naruto sighed. Sakura was one of his best friends but he hated the rush, it would be worse today because of the heat. "Ugh...I don't know Sakura..." he said, rubbing his hand over face.

Sakura pouted "Come on Naru! Lee and I will buy you ramen after work!" she smirked, knowing her bribe would work.

It was Naruto's turn to pout "...fine! But I get as much ramen as I can eat" he watched as Sakura's face turned into one of horror probably thinking of how empty her wallet would look.

Naruto gracefully walked over the the counter, straightening out his apron, just in time as five people walked in, followed by 10 more and 8 more after that...god, it was going to be a long day.


	2. Hi There

Naruto sighed. 3 more customers, he surely couldn't deal with anymore. It was 5:45 and they closed at 6:00 so he wouldn't have to work much longer.

"Thank you, come again" He cooed in a sing-song voice as he handed the customer their ice cream and watched them sit down.

"Next" he huffed while putting the money away in the register, only looking up to see his rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You, what are you doing here? I heard you hate sweets anyway"

Sasuke smirked, "Is that anyway to treat your customers?" he said monotoniously, "Anyway, you shouldn't believe thing you hear.."

"Naruto-kun!" was shouted from that back as a girlish giggle could be heard. A swish of blonde hair appeared and before he knew it, something had attached it's self to Naruto's arm. "Naruto-kun, are you almost done with wor-" Ino paused in mid sentence as she noticed Sasuke, Konohona High's Class president, most likely to succeed, and all around hottest guy, standing right in front of her. She blinked once, no twice, maybe even three times before she squeeled, only away a hormonal teengage girl can, "SASUKE!" and promptly glomped him. "OmgsasukeIhaven'tseenyousincetheendofschool,howareyou,like,areyoudatinganyoneyet?"

Sasuke and Naruto blinked at the same time. Neither of them could believe she said that in one whole breath, just one! Naruto could see Sasuke twitch slightly.

"Ino, I have to work, Sasuke-teme need to order because the person behind him is getting irritated" Naruto rolled his eyes and absentmindly pointed to the person behind Sasuke at the person taping their foot.

Ino huffed and slowly detached herself from his arm, "Fine...just hurry up Naruto, Sakura all ready left, you need to lock up tonight" she giggled softly and looked at Sasuke, "Bye-bye Sasu-kun.." she cooed.

Naruto and Sasuke watched Ino disappear before turning back to the counter only to see the person behind Sasuke had left. He blinked but then looked at Sasuke and laughed "Ok Sasu-Kun, what would you like"

Sasuke smirked, "A chocolate ice cream would do fine, Naru-chan" he countered, watching Naruto blush slightly before puffing out his cheeks and flipping his hair playfully, while glaring at the Uchiha.

"Whatever Sasuke-teme" he huffed before turning around and making his order and handing it to Sasuke. "There you go bastard, that'll be two dollars"

Sasuke handed him the bills and watched as Naruto started to put it away just as he heard the little 'ding' of the bell a-top the door. Naruto looked up and smiled happily before shouting, "SAI! Your back!"


	3. And it begins

Naruto looked up at his best friend Sai. During the school year he transfered to some kind of special Art school and had promised Naruto he would be back during the summer. Naruto hugged Sai tightly, almost to where Sai couldn't breathe and smiled.

Sai smirked at the slightly pouting Uchiha for being ignored before he slowly untangled himself from Naruto's lanky arms. "Yes, Yes, im back. Im glad your happy to see me" he said before leaning down and giving Naruto a small kiss on the cheek.

Naruto blushed and squirmed slightly, "Sai we went over this once before, im not gay"

Sai chuckled slightly and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Yeah of course, someone who works in and ice cream shop, wearing an apron, looks like a girl, and sings into his hairbrush could never be gay, of course, I wonder why I ever doubted you"

Naruto pouted and punched Sai playfully before hearing an irritated cough. Naruto turned around to see the Uchiha leaning back on the counter. He noticed that on the side of Sasuke's mouth there was still a bit of chocolate left. "Hey, Bastard, you got something right here" he motioned to the side of his own mouth, indicating where on Sasuke's mouth it was.

The Uchiha rubbed everywhere but the spot of chocolate, causing Naruto to sigh, "Stupid, it's right there!" he pointed again, only to get the same result. He growled frustratedly before stomping over to Sasuke and wiping the chocolate off his mouth and showing him the chocolate covered finger as proof.

Sasuke smirked throwing a glare at Sai before taking Naruto's chocolate covered finger into his mouth and licking off the chocolate. He slowly released the finger from his lips only to pull the smaller boy forward and to whisper in his ear, "Thanks Naru-chan" he drawled the chan part out in his deep husky voice.

Naruto blushed and pushed Sasuke away "Weird teme" he huffed missing the slightly mad/upset expression on Sai's face.

"I have to lock up, you perverts, now get the hell out" he said playfully before grabbing the keys to the shop and his favorite orange jacket.

He shoved the key into the door's keyhole and waited for the click before taking the keys back out and throwing them into his pocket, just in time to have a pair of pale hands snake themselves around his waist..

--

Omg, which one is it! :0


End file.
